leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
League of Legends Wiki:Request for Adminship/Demise101
Hmm....Aj's words have spurred me on. I've been active for a while now, and I do know how to use these powers, as I have learned them on other wikis too. I want to gauge the community's reaction to this request. Support # Definitely. User is active, trusted, and could use the tools. 23:24, September 21, 2011 (UTC) #: My templates are more pretty ;P But yours definitely attract attention. 01:11, 9/24/2011 #::Sorry, the yes/maybe/no templates are a Wikimedia thing which I love :3 01:12, September 24, 2011 (UTC) # 1 Admin currently and he's semi-active. 23:28, September 21, 2011 (UTC) # Active and has proven himself to be mature and trustworthy. 23:40, September 21, 2011 (UTC) # Alright since he can ban me anyway and this'll make things more shiny I'll support. Ivo09 23:43, September 21, 2011 (UTC) # A bit too heavy in the whole blocking/deleting thing. He needs to moderate himself somewhat. 02:21, September 22, 2011 (UTC) # U need to swing ur banhammer in a slower pace xD. [[User:Paul Levesque|'Paul Levesque']] [[User talk:Paul Levesque|'Talk to Me!']] 03:50, September 22, 2011 (UTC) # yeeeeah...im gonna support you through this LongDROP # everything i could have said already has been said above. --LoLisNumbaWan 07:47, September 22, 2011 (UTC) # Hell yeah! Demise is really helpful around here, and has an open mind. 07:51, September 22, 2011 (UTC) # I'm for Demise's brand of banhammering. =) Cidem1324 22:27, September 22, 2011 (UTC) # We need more admins with this type of compromise to the wiki. * Thats not fair, I'm following sacred text known as : "The Book of Nystus" :D * Okay, but you should publish that via a blog (User blog:Demise101/The Book of Nysty) and not always replace the comment field with stuff like "I COULDN'T SEE YOU UNDER MY BANHAMMER" :/ 02:28, September 22, 2011 (UTC) * I have no idea what you mean X3. Btw, I just like to say, it brightens the ban log cosiderably. Neutral # On one hand, you are active and do all those good things you do, but with the way you're known for banning, I'm a little afraid of thinking about the mass delete of somebody's posts because you think they're trolling, when really they can't get their point across well enough, or something like that. If you can mod the chat, then how many people would you ban? "Then again," I think to myself, "how many of those people deserve banning?" I'm still pretty new to the wiki, so I don't want to tip the scales in an unfavorable position without having a good reason backed by experience. All I can say is "good luck." ^^ EpicNoob!|Talk!| |Face Checking! 01:46, September 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, did you not know? ADMIN GIVES NO EXTRA BAN POWERS. I am a chat mod already. Also, I can just delete the person's comments anywyas, and there are no examples of this. He is saying that you might abuse your power to nuke someone's contribs. 04:51, 9/23/2011 If you want to stop me from nuking Comments, move for my Demotion. If I can do things already, no use arguing against me doing it FASTER. I don't make RfRPs anymore. I never said "nuking comments". Admins have an option called "nuke". What I am saying is that he doesn't want you to abuse the nuke option. 04:59, 9/23/2011 I think that I can handle it, considering how much I HAVE used the manual function. Also, Request for.....Riot Points? It's request for Removal of Permissions (demotions). 05:05, 9/23/2011 Oh ok. Well, moving back into the realms of Relevance, the arguement against Epic's reasoning is: I can Delete comments and ban people already, so I think I can handle the responsibility. I wonder why people think that because Admins are "higher up" than Mods ,that Admin bans are more "powerful". Oppose # Demise is always selfishly using his rights. He deletes comments for no reason, he bans users for no reason and for way too long, and he has been accused of threatening people with his "banhammer" on multiple accounts. I am not saying that he is a bad mod, but I don't want to have an administrator with these flaws on our wiki. I'd say that Demise keeping mod rights would be sometimes questionable, making this nomination unneeded at the moment. 23:53, 9/23/2011 #: Sorry Demise. You are a great friend and all, and I hope you get the promotion, but this is just personal. You know how I nag at you sometimes when you ban users and other junk. And honestly, I haven't seen you make any request for things that sysops do anyway. I like you as a mod and I think you can prove to be one of the best mods. I think this nomination should have been made in the future though. I think once you improve your mod skills a bit more and request sysop actions, then I'll support. Once again I'm sorry and I wish you luck. Aj's blog seems to say that we need more admins, but that should not be the reason to be giving rights to people (just because we need them). 00:57, 9/22/2011 :: I'm sorry but if this gets passed I probably won't be on this wiki at all due to getting banned too much. Ivo09 ::: I'm sorry, but I can ban you anytime I want NOW. Since you AREN'T banned, and haven't been for nearly a month, what makes you think I'd ban you now? Comments *Am I supposed to vote too? I mean, Teh did. ** You can't. At least that's what Tech told me 23:48, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ** My bad. 02:21, September 22, 2011 (UTC) * Wow-everyone. Slow down for a sec, and answer me this. How does a mass comment deleter work (Whole page, or specific comments) , and where can I get my hands on one? ** Pls dont nuke a full comment section unless it is unnecessary not becuz u feel like it. --LoLisNumbaWan 06:20, September 23, 2011 (UTC) *** The Nuke extension is mostly used on this wiki to mass delete a single contributor's comments, this is usually used in the case of spam. It was made to delete pages, but in most cases the only pages people make on this wiki are comment pages. 00:43, September 24, 2011 (UTC) * I hope people actually read both sides before voting. This isn't a popularity contest and all nominations should be looked at from both perspectives. People should not be supporting users just because we "need" more of this user rights level, they should be voting for them if they have the use for the tools such as requesting sysop actions. He is nice and friendly, but having user rights is not a reward for that. 23:55, 9/23/2011 ** I know Demise isn't me, but I'll use myself as an example regardless. Before becoming admin I didn't even know what mediawiki pages were for, I never had any requests regarding page protections, nor any requests for changes to the CM (except for corrections regarding Sam's grammar), in fact the main reason I wanted to even be an admin back then was to be higher on the wiki ladder. It wasn't until after I got access to these functions and gained knowledge through forced experience that I started having a genuine interest in the rights granted by being an admin. I'm not saying that this will happen to Demise, but I am saying that we should give him a chance as he does have the capability and trustworthiness required by someone of admin level. 01:02, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ***I see where you're coming from, but in my case, I actually was requesting a lot of sysop actions. I was always asking for CM things and protection things. In fact I was always asking for someone to update the highlights on the media wiki page, when I didn't even know what media wiki was. Regardless of a need, I still think Demise needs to learn how to control his mod rights. I mean the other day he said "I have an urge to ban someone", and then he banned someone for a week more than they should have been (of course I changed it). That just shows that he still need to practice using his mod rights. 01:07, 9/24/2011 **Wonderful, flawless Tech said this:" I forgot, what is wrong with being a human?" No offense, but you are turning up as a GIANT hypocrite right now (by the way, this is my 16th revision) ***Being forgetful isn't something I control. Banning someone for no reason and deleting comments for no reason is something you can control. Also the fact that you misunderstood my statement and insulted me makes you look immature. 01:33, 9/24/2011 ***Gosh, where is BBilge? We need him to seriously appreciate the irony. Seriously, I can't handle it alone. ****See. This is a reason I am opposing. You can't just let me voice my opinion without insulting me somehow. I just hope others will read these comments. And if there's anyone that doesn't want BBilge here, it's you. He explained it right here. 01:46, 9/24/2011 *** I don't care what you think, I LIKE BBilge's ways, he got things done. Now stop talking, I've given up playing with your little games, it sickens me. ****Ok I am trying to act mature now but: XD! You are totally just taking things that other users have said to me and making it sound like you are making an attempt to insult me. I can't believe I didn't see this earlier. 02:01, 9/24/2011 **What I'm trying to say is: I agree with Neon's views. Nice job notifying Aj btw. ***Exactly what I just said "taking things other users have said". You all of the sudden agree with the people that don't like me (BBilge/Neon). What does notifying Aj about these immature comments of yours have anything to do with what we're currently talking about? 02:11, 9/24/2011 ** Actually, I didn't like your...everything before even BBilge started on you(I was on Zel's side before he left). I just thought that I would be a bit reserved and not vote whenever you came up. ***And this concerns me because? I honestly can say that your jealous of me for some reason. And the comment above just proved it. It also proved how immature you really are "taking sides" what is this, an elementary school? 02:19, 9/24/2011 **Jealous.OF YOU. Wow. Oh boy. I'm going to stop here, right now. Whatever, you win. Enjoy your victory. ***You're kidding right? Now having a conversation is about "winning a victory"... 02:33, 9/24/2011 *Just to randomly put in a word here, I see both of your actions as being very immature, and am definitely not taking sides. 03:16, September 24, 2011 (UTC) *Agreed with Aj it went too far and not the reason i supported either of you for. --LoLisNumbaWan 03:33, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Closing Statement * After reviewing this, there is consensus to give Demise sysop rights. I would caution him, however, to make sure that he doesn't block users unless absolutely necessary, and perhaps to get the approval of another admin in a non-urgent case. 03:03, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Category:Request for adminship Category:Inactive rights requests